


The Truth Of It

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma says Regina doesn't hate Snow White anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: bulls-eye

It’s not like Regina hates you anymore, Mom,’ remarked Emma.

Snow White’s heart fluttered every time Emma called her Mom. It happened more and more these days, but she would never tire of it.

What she did tire of, however, was Regina’s hot and cold interactions with her. On some days Regina would greet her with that smile she recognised that one time Regina had truly smiled at her, when she had saved her. Other days, it was almost living in the castle again, right after Daniel had supposedly abandoned Regina.

Almost. It almost seemed rehearsed whenever Regina belittled her in public. And yet, when it was just the two of them, Regina was almost tender.

Today was a bad apparently, as Snow beamed at Regina, and only received a curt nod, ‘Snow.’

‘Regina,’ replied Snow, not wanting to cause a fuss.

‘Hey, Regina,’ said Emma. ‘Okay if I drop Henry off an hour later today?’

At Regina’s irritated look, she quickly supplied, ‘He wants to make something for you.’

‘Very well.’

‘Knowing Regina, she’s just putting on airs. People around here expect her openly hate you, yes? Ha, the other day she said it take less effort to kiss you than hate you!’ continued Emma, after they passed the mayor.

That made Snow White stop dead in her tracks. She felt her heart skip a beat for wanting what Emma’s statement implied.

A confrontation later proved as much as Regina met her with a clash of teeth and lips.


End file.
